Recently, it has been proposed to allow a work vehicle to automatically travel in an unmanned state on a preset traveling route in, for example, a mine (for example, Patent Literature 1). In the work vehicle used for this purpose, information necessary for allowing the work vehicle to travel in an unmanned state is exchanged among various control devices in the work vehicle via a communication line in the work vehicle.